


Another Time?

by in_the_dark_times



Series: Maybe we can be normal [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Phil's a cockblock, Pre Relationship, Tony gets hurt, all is well, nothing explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never has a napkin been so important to Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Time?

**Author's Note:**

> Written quickly on a whim. Feedback and suggestions are welcomed! Enjoy folks :)

Tony drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair, waiting impatiently for the "buckle seatbelts" light to turn off. He could feel the folded coffeehouse napkin crinkling in his trouser pocket and he wanted nothing more than to take it out and smooth it on his thigh. The napkin was something that should be kept unwrinkled, but Thor was sitting across from him and Clint next to Thor. 

Steve, Bruce, Natasha and Coulson were on the plane too but Thor and Clint were sitting closest and they were the two people who were most likely to snatch things out of your hands. Tony felt he would have a conniption if the napkin got crumpled, or God forbid, torn. The best thing to do was leave it be, wrinkled or not.

Tony and the others were leaving New York and heading to Austria, of all places. There was apparently an incident in the Northern Limestone Alps and the Austrian SHIELD division (who knew?) wished to keep it there.

 

The others were by no means thrilled to be traveling at the drop of a hat but Tony was the unhappiest Avenger. He'd been chatting up Alex, a cute single father in a Starbucks when a black car pulled up out front and the men in black lookalikes came to escort him to the SHIELD hangar. Alex looked confused when Agent Coulson cleared his throat and straightened his tie to get Tony's attention.  
"Um, you've got visitors." He said awkwardly, pulling Tony's attention away from the crayon drawing Alex's four year old son Peter had made for him.  
Tony looked up and Coulson glanced between the two of them.

"Am I interrupting?" Phil asked obliviously.

Tony huffed at him.  
"Kinda."

Phil shifted his weight uncomfortably.  
"Mister Stark...a word?"

Tony made an annoyed little grunt and looked to Alex. Alex just smiled at him and took Peter's red crayon. He scrawled a phone number and the name Alex Parker onto a napkin and pushed it across the table.  
"Another time?" He asked.

Tony opened his mouth to say something but found himself at a loss for words. Instead he just nodded and waved to Peter as Alex led him to the door.

Phil apologized for the inconvenience as he ushered Tony into the back of the government car.

"You're such a cock block, Agent." 

3 hours later, he and the team were on a plane heading to a mysterious mountain range in Europe to fight a mysterious villain. What a weekend it was turning out to be.

\--------------------------

Tony blinked against the bright lights. His lips were dry and his body ached. What the hell happened? Once his eyes adjusted to the lights and he could keep them open without feeling like he was staring directly into a strobe light, he realized he was in a hospital room...In a hospital gown....shit.  
His vitals must've shown he was still alive because two nurses knocked on the door and let themselves in.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Mister Stark! " the older, gray haired lady said.  
Tony waved her annoyingly clichéd greeting off.

"Where are the clothes I was wearing when I was brought here?" He asked with an unexpected crack in his voice breaking the sentence in half.

The younger, blonde nurse pursed her lips.  
"Honey, you weren't wearing anything when you came in."

Tony's eyes widened.  
"'Scuse me?"

"You had shoes on but everything else had to be cut off. You were in pretty bad shape sweetie."

Tony sputtered for words.  
"B-but, there was a number in my pocket! I need it!"

Phil knocked on the door.  
"May I come in?"

The nurses gave Tony one last sympathetic look before scurrying out of the room. Phil came in and took a seat in the chair to Tony's right.

Tony glared at him.  
"I can't believe you let them throw that napkin away...bastard."

Phil rolled his eyes and leaned forward in his seat, reaching into his back pocket. Much to Tony's surprise, he pulled the napkin out, neatly folded and completely intact. He tossed it to Tony.

"I didn't...bastard. I knew it was in your pocket so I thought I'd be a nice guy and save it for you."

Tony gaped at him. After searching for words he squeaked "I love you Agent. "

Phil smirked and handed him his cellphone.  
"I'll be in the hall signing your release papers. Don't be too long."


End file.
